1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mirror display device, more particularly, to a mirror display device including a plurality of mirror patterns and a method of manufacturing the mirror display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display device such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a mirror property together with an image display property has been developed and introduced to the market. In particular, demands for a large-sized display device having a mirror property together with an image display property have been increasing.
A conventional large-sized mirror display device includes a half mirror with a display panel combined with a rear surface of the half mirror. Since the half mirror has both a reflective property and a transmitting property, the mirror display device including the half mirror has a low reflectivity, for example, less than 60%. Furthermore, an image is separated by a gap between the display panel and the half mirror thereby reducing visibility and deteriorating color impression depending on a view angle.